


Treasured Regret

by Kresniks



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Character Study, First Time, Grooming, Hop is Very Underage please be warned, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shota Hop, Sibling Incest, not a happy fic in the slightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kresniks/pseuds/Kresniks
Summary: Hop would never, ever run away.Not when this was all his own fault for being such a dirty pervert.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Treasured Regret

Leon was everything to Hop.

No, that was too personal; Leon was everything to what seemed like everyone. Hop was nothing special. He had no right to claim that Leon was _his_ everything, as if that made him different to anybody else.

Still, Hop loved Leon. He loved him much more than any brother ever should, for years and years. He cried whenever he watched Leon defend his title as Champion on TV, he blushed when Leon came home for the first time in months and gave him cheap souvenirs, he laughed when Leon tickled him with sure fingertips, he whined when he looked at shirtless videos of Leon on MewTube and places deep within him became heated up for the first time ever.

Leon, _Leon,_ Leon. His home was empty without him. The halls were bright with posh lamp fittings and the lounge was perfumed with soft scents of lavender, but a ghostly, putrid emptiness unfurled its way all throughout the house, sucking any tiny thing resembling homely comfort or familial affection until all that was left was the outer husk of what looked like a happy home. Photographs of them smiling together were hung proudly on the plastered walls, but Hop was sure that they were only there so that his own grinning face could be there to sneer down at him and belittle his mere existence.

Their father was long gone, deeming a second child to be too much hassle, and their mother unconcerned with any family matter that wasn’t to do with her beloved champion. The worst part was that Hop completely understood her feelings; he would be a hypocrite if he were to complain about anyone fixating too much on Leon. Especially what with his inappropriate feelings considered, it would be laughable were he ever to pass moral judgement on somebody else’s attachment to Leon. He was the worst out of all of them. Absolutely the worst.

That was how things should have stayed; he should have stayed eating alone, should have stayed having his cheeks bruised by his mother, should have stayed pathetically jerking it off to pictures of his own brother on a screen. Alone.

He should never have written in that stupid, _stupid_ diary.

Hop cursed his own lacking sense of privacy; no one had ever taken an interest in what he might or might not be doing, or what he should or should not be doing. Nobody cared about him enough to go rooting through his things; his mother only cared enough to make sure he wasn’t allowed to go outside apart from to go to school. Hop didn’t know why - but he knew no different. He had long stopped caring. It wasn’t as if he made any friends to go out to play with anyway.

Leon was the only friend he needed. As long as Leon came home every once in a while, he didn’t mind being alone. He turned their home of pretenses into one where Hop felt like he actually existed. Leon _hugged_ him, played _video games_ with him, bought _chocolate_ back for him - it was wonderful. After he had grown up a little, as Leon cuddled him on the sofa, he couldn’t help but dare to think: if their Champion Leon would go as far to do all these amazing things with him, what if he went a little further than hugging? What if Leon touched him... down there? 

Lately, he felt all hot and strange and on edge whenever Leon would bring him close and tell him what a good boy he was. His… _thing_ started to get all hard and wet whenever Leon rubbed circles over his bottom with his large palms when they cuddled together watching TV. It was something Leon had always done, and he’d found it comforting for a long time, but _now-_...

Hop knew he was being stupid to even _imagine_ that he would ever be allowed the privilege to do something like _that_ with Leon. He was dirty and a bad boy for thinking about doing gross things with his brother, when Leon was just trying to be kind and affectionate by touching him all over. There had to be something wrong with him for starting to think about _that_ kind of stuff whenever he was with him. That had to be it. He was a broken, dirty, perverted boy. And he could never, _ever_ let Leon know that he had started fantasizing about his brother taking off his underwear, and touching him in private places, and even _kissing_ him.

So instead of bottling it up, he decided to write it down. A long-unused notebook became his personal outlet where he scribbled down every single idea he had about Leon’s wandering hands doing naughty things to his body and telling him he loved him in that gentle, deep voice.

He wished so badly that he had just kept it all locked up in his own depraved mind.

  
  
  
  


Hop had just gotten back from a bath when he opened the door to his room to find Leon standing there. Usually, Leon didn’t go into Hop’s room without being invited inside, so he was shocked to see him there. Nonetheless, a warmth filtered into his chest at the sight.

“Lee?” Hop called out timidly. Leon peered behind his shoulder curiously before grinning at the sight of Hop’s bemused expression.

“My littlest brother,” he called sweetly. “How was your bath? Relaxing?” 

“Yeah, it was nice,” Hop looked to the side, sheepish as a pleased blush settled on his cheeks. “I was wondering if you want to watch-...”

He trailed off as he caught sight of something terrible out of the corner of his eye. Anxiety clawed its way to his lungs for just a moment - perhaps he had just imagined it - and then set in, full force, as he undoubtedly found himself staring at his… his Leon diary clutched in his brother’s grip.

“Lee, wh… why are you holding- holding that?” he asked, suddenly having to struggle for breath. Perhaps he hadn’t looked inside. Perhaps he was just rearranging his books for him. Perhaps everything was just fine, and he was jumping to conclusions.

“Oh, this?” Leon stepped closer, holding up the thing with a nonchalant flick of his hand. “I was just reading about how you wished I would walk into the bathroom whilst you’re showering and get in there with you, then gently wash you all over before kissing your lips and wrapping my big hand over your-”

Oh God.

“ _I’m sorry!_ ” Hop cried. “I know it’s _disgusting,_ I never meant to be such a bad boy, I’ll do anything, please, I’m so sorry, please just forget about it, I’m so dirty I know, I hate me too, just hit me, I’ll do anything…” his begging trailed off into sobs. He was used to this kind of situation, when Mum found out he had done something wrong; he was just waiting for the shots of pain across his arms and his cheeks now, but maybe, the more he apologised, the less Leon would hit him. 

It was his own fault, after all. If he didn’t want to get hit, he should never have done something wrong in the first place. The more he insulted himself, perhaps Leon would insult him less. Sometimes it worked with Mum - it showed that he’d learned his lesson, and that he knew he was a horrible little boy who always ruined everything.

“Shh, no, _no -_ calm down, baby boy,” Leon hushed. A moment of severe disorientation passed as Hop came to terms with the fact that the contact to his body didn’t hurt, not even a little. He had expected pain, but all that came was a soft embrace of muscular arms which wrapped all the way around him, using that strength to console him rather than crush him to pieces. “Why ever would I hit you? You’re not a bad boy for this, not in the slightest. Shh…”

The words did not compute. Why was Leon still being nice to him, after he’d imagined all those disgusting things with him? Hop always ruined everything. Always. This time could be no different; otherwise, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

“You’re… not mad?” Hop sniffled into Leon’s shoulder. He felt Leon shake his head, his long hair brushing the side of his sodden cheek.

“No, Hop,” he said kindly. “Just tell me - how long have you been thinking about this kind of stuff with me?”

He forced himself to answer, just in case he got mad otherwise. He swallowed and braced himself for something - what, he didn’t know.

“Maybe a year… I’m not sure…” Hop replied shakily.

“ _Shit,_ I should’ve started that so much earlier…” Leon said to himself in a mumble. What did that mean? Hop didn’t have the time to question it before Leon pulled away and cast a deep look into Hop’s bright, teary eyes.

“You’re so cute, Hop,” Leon smiled at him before securely cupping his cheek and pressing his lips to Hop’s little ones. And, _wow._

It was _everything_ Hop had ever wished for.

Still bewildered at this unexpected outcome and confused by the lack of abuse, Hop was frozen as Leon manipulated his lips with his own - hot, wet kisses being taken willingly from his gasping mouth. Leon’s other hand was kneading at his butt cheek just as he always would, and Hop felt warm and sweaty all over.

“Is your thingie hard?” Leon asked him in between kisses, warm breath falling over the tip of Hop’s nose. The question was so unfamiliar that he could barely register it as reality. He blushed shamefully, but could not ignore the tightness of his shorts, nor the ache well and truly settled there.

“Ye.. yes…” he breathed weakly. Another kiss was planted on his lips.

“ _Shit._ ”

“Lee… Lee…” Hop whined. “I love you.”

“You’re adorable,” he murmured. “Do you want to get on your bed and stick your bottom up for me? Do you think you could do that for me?”

“ _Please,_ ” Hop sighed, quickly doing anything and everything that Leon asked of him. He noticed his palms were sweating as he placed them on the soft cotton of the bedsheets, and pushed his butt out as best as he could. His dick ached as he looked up to Leon for confirmation, and saw him ridding himself of his own shorts.

Leon’s touch to his behind was so gentle and hot and loving and Hop was sure that he had to be dreaming. Nothing this good had ever happened to him in his entire life. Yet, a niggling anxiety kept rearing its ugly head even as he reveled in the way Leon was touching him and murmuring about how cute and erotic he was. He wasn’t sure he could fully enjoy this blissful moment unless he put the question to rest.

“Lee, won’t Raihan be mad?” he breathed. He was a little worried that he might get scolded for asking, but Leon just laughed.

“I’m sure Raihan won’t mind if I fuck around with you. He’d probably want a piece of a cutie like you too.”

“But you two are gonna get married though… won’t I get in the way?”

“Don’t you worry, Hop. Fucking other people wouldn’t stop us from getting married,” he placed a chaste kiss to the back of Hop’s neck. It was sweet, and supposed to be reassuring, but for some reason, the things that Leon had just said left an uncomfortably bitter feeling at the base of Hop’s stomach. Something didn’t feel quite right, but he couldn’t work out what exactly it was.

“I’m going to take off my underwear, okay?” Leon said gently. Hop bit his lip. He was suddenly feeling very unsure, but overall, he couldn’t deny the excitement within him at the prospect of getting to _finally_ see their Champion’s dick.

“Okay,” he agreed timidly.

It was big. Hop had known that, anyway; it wasn’t hard to work out, having peeked at the front of his tight leggings so many times before. Hop couldn’t help but stare over his shoulder at it, even bigger than usual in all its erect glory.

Suddenly, Hop felt something wet and hard pressed in between his buttcheeks. He gasped, quickly realising that the foreign feeling was Leon rubbing his dick in between the flesh there. He hadn’t been given any warning, and was a little taken aback, but his little erection responded all the same, somehow encouraged by the startling action.

“L-Lee… I…” 

Words wouldn’t quite form in his mouth, and cut off with a jolt when he began to feel the hard flesh rubbing at the sensitive skin of his hole. Taken aback, he peered over his shoulder to see Leon with his eyes closed, teeth grit.

“Hop…” he called. “Shit, you’re so small.” He felt a soft touch to his dick.

“Lee-!” 

This didn’t feel right.

“Stick your thighs together, okay? This will feel good,” Leon said, eyes lidded. He wasn’t being forceful, not like Mum - he never would. Never do something like that. And Hop loved him so much because he was so kind to him. Even now, he was being kind. But for some reason, he was still scared. He quickly repressed the emotion; he was just being stupid. Leon was amazing, so there was nothing to be scared of.

“Okay,” he found himself saying, unable to refuse, bringing his knees together until he could feel the very tops of his thighs touching. Without warning, wet, warm flesh poked in through the plumpness there, and Hop realised his legs were trembling.

“Fuck- you’re so… so soft… my little brother,” he cooed. 

Some part within Hop couldn’t help but be delighted that Leon was giving him so much attention - another part told him to _run._

Why? Why run? This was everything he had wanted, wasn’t it?

The dick forcing its way through his trembling, squishy thighs was beginning to up the pace, the leaking head knocking Hop’s own erection each time it rubbed at his flesh, making him twitch. How could he be so turned on even though he felt so terrified? Or worse - was he so turned on _because_ he was terrified? Surely not.

“You reckon you could take this inside you? Shit, Hop, do you know how hot you are right now? You’re being so perfect for me - can’t believe this is your first time…” Leon breathed at his ear. Hop shivered; from arousal or not, he could no longer tell. “I bet you could take it, couldn’t you? What do you think?”

This was everything Hop had asked for. Leon, wanting to do dirty stuff to _him…_ Hop had never dared to think he would be so lucky. How could he say no?

“I… I can take it…” he whined, which earned a chuckle from Leon.

“That’s my Hop.”

The words made his heart soar with pride. Leon was the best big brother ever.

The first touch to his hole was cold; the liquid still hadn’t warmed up, and Hop hadn’t really known what to expect. An ugly squeal tore at his throat. Leon laughed.

“Sorry, champ, forgot to mention it’d be a bit cold at first.”

It felt _weird_. He associated the stretching sensation at his hole with having to go to the toilet, and it didn’t really feel like it could feel good at all. But he would try for Leon.

Leon took his time, to an extent; he gave Hop enough time to adjust to the size of each of his fingers, but not really enough time to get used to it. It hurt a little, but Hop would be lying if the prospect of his big brother working his private place open wasn’t turning him on just a little bit.

“Alright, Hop, I’m gonna try put it in. You’re being such a good boy, I hope you know that.”

Leon was being so nice. He _was_ so nice. Hop’s waist was being held between two familiar, strong hands, and he was telling him all sorts of praise. It should have made him happy unlike anything else he had ever experienced.

As the head of Leon’s dick invaded his sore hole, Hop looked back at his face. A few moments of staring up into his eyes, Hop realised just what was so different about this situation as opposed to the many fantasies he’d touched himself to in the middle of the night.

Leon wasn’t peppering him with kisses all over, nor staring into his eyes and telling him how much he loved him. Hop was on his knees, having to strain to even look at his brother, and the look in Leon’s eyes wasn’t loving; no, it was _hungry_. 

Leon inhaled sharply as the head popped into Hop’s hole, accompanied with an uncomfortable whine from Hop. It was obviously a little more than he was prepared for. He didn’t have much time to get used to it, though.

“You’re doing so well, baby boy. I know it’s gotta hurt, right? I’ll just fuck you with the tip for now, so hold tight, okay? You’re being a very good boy.”

It burned, but Hop was at least thankful that he wasn’t shoving the whole thing inside. He felt his hole squirm over and over as the tip popped in and out, in and out, in and out. It was making a really dirty noise, and Hop couldn’t help but blush in spite of it all.

Over time, Leon was edging more and more inside - what had been just the head, then turned into half his length disappearing and reappearing, until the whole shaft was making its way all the way in and all the way out of Hop’s stretched hole.

He was crying. Somewhere, in the midst of all the pain, he couldn’t deny that it felt good. Some sick, twisted, disgusting part of him was taking an immense joy in being carelessly fucked by his beloved big brother.

“Fuck,” Leon cursed, digging his fingertips into Hop’s waist. His thighs had lost all strength by this point, and it was thanks to Leon’s hold that his lower body hadn’t collapsed pathetically onto the bed. “You’re so tight, _God._ I’d imagined it, but I didn’t know it’d be _this_ good.” Leon’s breaths came in heavy gasps.

“I should’ve done this way earlier. Hop, you’re so cute - you know that, right?” He leant down, his back enveloping Hop’s as he hushed into his ear. “Wish I’d done this when you were even younger. Who knows how tight you would’ve been then? Even now, you’re so tiny,” he put a messy kiss to his neck. “So soft and little. We gotta make the most of this before you turn into a big boy.”

Hop stopped breathing. That was when he realised: he wasn’t being made love to. He was being used. 

This wasn’t what he wanted. This wasn’t what he wanted at all.

His subdued tears suddenly turned into wails. If Leon noticed that anything was wrong, he showed no sign of it; he kept on fucking Hop’s ass into the mattress, revelling in the sensation of his little brother’s body as he chased orgasm. Tears soaked Hop’s forearms where he buried his head to cry, sobbing as his jellylike body was rocked back and forth against his will, clutching the Wooloo-patterned bed sheets in his quivering fists until his knuckles blanched to a sickly white.

“Fuck, Hop, I’m close,” he grunted. “I’m going to finish inside you, okay? You know what cum is, don’t you? Nothing to be scared of. Good boy.”

This was horrible.

He realised now what had bothered him so much earlier: he would never come between Leon and Raihan because he was never even considered a threat. Leon wanted to put his dick in him. That was it. No crush, no love, no adoration. Just a perverse thirst for his tiny body, compliant nature, and his tight hole.

He kept on crying and crying until his throat grew sore. But he still couldn’t find it within him to run away. He simply let his hips be guided by hands he had once trusted, and fucked into as if he were nothing but a toy.

That wasn’t even the worst part. Hop could never blame Leon for any of this - because as Leon filled his insides with sickly warm liquid, Hop still couldn’t help but come, an embarrassing whine ripped from his throat, a harrowing pleasure coursing through his powerless shell of a body.

  
  
  
  
  


Leon was everything to him. And even if he couldn’t be everything to Leon, he could still at least be something to Leon. 

Even if he was being used, even if he was scared and hurt and crying, it was better than nothing.

He only wished he had never written that stupid diary. It was his own fault for making Leon think that this was what he was asking for; he was the one who told him he was a perverted, dirty boy who fantasised about his big brother fucking him. And that was what Leon had given him. He was only being nice, in the end. Mum had always called Hop useless, but Leon made sure that he was never useless; at least his hole would always have a use for his beloved Leon.

Besides, if he ran from Leon, what else was there? No other family, no friends to speak of - and it wasn’t _Leon’s_ fault that he was only using him for sex. He was always so kind and gentle with Hop. It would be ungrateful and selfish of Hop to ask for anything else. He loved Leon, and he always would.

Though maybe, maybe if he hadn’t written in that diary - maybe this would never have happened. 

Maybe everything would have stayed the way it always had.

But that was a selfish thought.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/atsukunai)


End file.
